The Legend of Zelda: Solar Flute
This is Created by Solar Flute. I am now finished. It is rated E for everyone. The Story Intro The screen shows a conversation between a silver fairy and a great fairy. The great fairy Says, "Volva, your destiny has arrived. The Lyric of Wisdom is calling you, so your time has come. Go to Arbor Island and fulfill your destiny." Volva leaves Gale Island (Which, like Royal, Arbor, Marine, Terra, and Pyro are, is actually a penninsula of Six Point Island) She flies above the sea and heads to Arbor Island, Seeing the game logo in the process. At Arbor Island, a skull kid inhabbited forest, she meets Arilla, Link's foster mother. She tells Volva that it is Link's birthday. She tells Volva that she will be Link's birthday present. She knows that Link will be leaving soon and Volva will be the protector of him. The scene switches to link's birthday party. He recieves Volva from Arilla, a skull sword from Link's foster father, Symphoso. He recieves the forest shield from Sonami, Link's friend. You here an explosion in Flora Grove and Link decides to use his birthday present to investigate. You now gain control of Link. Six Points Flora Grove : Link enters the first dungeon of the game, a flowery field with mossy rocks surrounding it. Link fights Floran (flower like enemies), Deku scrubs and Deku baba until he comes to a Deku scrub that has a flower nose. He comes up to it and it reveals itself as Mega Scrub. He slashes it, dodging the flower bombs it shoots at him, until he deals the final blow. As it dies, it leaves behind a slingshot. Link picks it up and continues searching the place. : Later, Link sees a strange flower and walks up to it. The flower jumps up, grows, and thickens, becoming a woman-shaped mass of flowers with leafy wings. She reveals herself as the Flying Flower Queen, Queen Lila. She shoots flower bombs at Link, and he dodges them and shoots the bud on her back with the slingshot. She falls to the ground and Link slashes her head with the Skull Sword. This repeats until Queen Lila shrivels up and dies, leaving behind a strange green stone. Link then hears a song ("Ode to Ownership") and is teleported back to Arilla, but not before picking up the stone. Arilla tells link that it is time for him to leave Arbor Island and explore the rest of Six Point Island. She gives Link her instrument, the Solar Flute, and lets Link go. Royal Island : Link heads off to the central part out six point island, called central Island (obvious reasons). He heads to Royal Island with Hyrule Castle. Link sneaks around the guards and goes into the castle. Inside the castle. The guards spot him as soon as he is inside. They are about to kick him out until two poes and a Darclaw (dark reptiles with claws) appear and attack the guards. Link beats the two poes with the Slingshot and the Darclaw with his Skull sword. The Guards thank link by giving him a pass that lets link see Zelda. when He meets Zelda, She is at first confused how he got passed the guards. The Guard explains it to her. She tells Link about the Five Elemental gems and How each one Holds a note to the Melody of the Sun. The strange green stone was the Nature Crystal, also known as the Skull Peridot. She tells link about the Melody of the Sun. "the melody of the sun can use the power of the sun in many ways, including reversing a flood", She says. She then tells him to recieve the Five Elemental Gems and use the Melody of the Sun at the Sun temple North of the castle. Link dashes off and heads to Terra Island. Mount Gravel On his way to Terra Island Link meets a gerudo searching for her child. Link Finds her baby on a rock behind Terra Island and Warps back to The Gerudo using the song "Ode to Ownership." She thanks you for Finding her Boy with the key to Terra Island. Link Uses the Key to Enter. : Terra Island Is Inhabbited By Gargoyle Like Beasts called Gargoll. On Wolf Like Gargoll called Loboro gives Link A tour of Terra Island and gives Link an Empty bottle. Link catches a butterfly with the bottle. Link Heads to The Gargoll Chief's House only to be Blocked By two guards. Link Releases the butterfly and both The Guards chase It. Link heads to the Chief's room. The Chief is angry because someone stole the Key to Terra ISland, which Link gives to Him. He then asks link Why he's here. Volva says "To Find an Elemental Gem". He tells link Loboro has It, but wont give it away until his Brother, Griff, is rescued. He gives Link a pass to Gravel Mountain so he can save Griff. : Gravel mountain is a mountain filled with small caverns and Rocks. Link Fights off Armos, Ropes, and Armos Knights. He comes to A strange Cavern in the middle. when he gets To the Center many rocks combine and take the form of a knight With a circular shield and A Jousting Spear. This beast is Called armos paladin. Link Dodges His Jousting attacks and shoots him in the back with a slingshot until Arnos paladin turns into rubble. When HE exits the Cavern armos Paldain Was In, He finds a bag filled with bombs. He later reaches the Summit. At the Summit Armos King, Arnimated King Statue, appears. Link Has to Dodge His rock throws and sword attacks and Bomb The Crystal under His Cape. Link Fights him off until He is destoryed. Griff, who Looks a lot Like a griffen, comes out of a boulder that King Armos Sealed him in. Link Grabs the Heart container And Warps back to the base, along with Griff. Loboro Thanks Link for saving His Brother with the Gargoll topaz, also known as the Earth Gem. Magma Lake : Link Heads to Pyro Island next. He is blocked by a White creature that looks like a ghost with a blue crescent moon symbol on his forehead. The creature Tells link that he is a crunarin named Lunaris, and the guard of the Pyro Islnad. He will let link pass if he helps him with the wave of enemies that come around this time. Link Beats 4 miniblin, 2 octorok, and 5 keese. Lunaris Lets Him into Pyro Island. : Pyro Island is inhabbited by the Gorons. The goron can't stand the cold coming from wind and sea. Link meets with the leader of the Goron, Dargoro, to ask how to get the Volcano Gem. He has it himself, and will let link have it if he stops the winds from the Magma Lake. Link agrees, even though Dargoro was sarcastic. : magma Lake is a Magma filled cavern with Rocky walls and an occasional Fire pillar. Link beats Fire keese, Dodongos, and Red Tektikes in this Dungeon. about Halfway through the Cavern Link comes across a Cuccoo. Link aproaches that bird and It turns into Pheon. Link Fights this burning bird by bombing its tail and Shooting its head. It turns back into a cuccoo, and Link throws it into the Lava. a few feathers from it combine and make the boomerang. IN the boss room, A fox Jumps into the Lava and Turns into Infern, Swift Fire Fox. Infern Creates Fire wheels and Fire balls. Link sheers off it's tails using the boomerang until The fox disenigrates into ash. He then Grabs the Heart container and warps back to the Village. : The winds from magma Lake die down, because Infern was defeated, and dargoro Gives You the Goron Garnet, aka the Volcano Gem. Geyser Creek Link heads off to Marine Island. It isn't blocked by anyone. Marine Island looked simialr to zora's Domain from ocarina of time, but with more coral. He sees a contest held by a zora named Zealu. The contest is to beat the Boss at zora creek, and the prize is the zora aquamarine. Link signs up and heads to Geyser creek. : Geyser Creek is a long creek, the most straightforward dungeon in all of zelda history. It is populated by Octoroks, Bari, biri, Shabom, and Devil Zora (who are a lot Like Zola.) It has a lot of geyser and many small islands. after a while Link falls down a waterfall, and right behind the waterfall is a cavern. : The Cavern is a land platform with water surrounding it. when link gets to the center, the cave seals and Devil shark appears. The Devil Shark Looks like a cross between a zola, a gyorg, and an angler fish. It shoots fire balls at link. You have to throw bombss at it's mouth to kill it. Once it dies, a chest appears and it contains the Deku nuts. The deku nuts freeze the geysers and allows link to use them as platforms. : When Link Reaches the Second waterfall he falls into the boss room. The boss is the Spiraling tentacled Mollusk, Octotop. It spins around at deadly force and shoots cannonballs out of its mouth. Link uses the deku nuts when it's spinning to stop it in its tracks and he slashes its back 12 times, finishing it off. Link Grabs the Heart container and warps away. : Link won the contest! Zealu gives him the sea Gem. She then says ,"You look familiar somehow." Stratus tower Link heads off to Gale Island. On the way, he meets a male Anouki named Iso. Iso tells link that he is the gatekeeper of Gale ISland. To get to Gale Island he will have to beat his challenge. He must collect all the bronze spears in five minutes. LInk grabs the Spheres and gives them to him. He then Is allowed into Gale Island. : Gale island is a bunch of fairy fountains. The fairies are gold, silver, green, pink, red, blue. and white. Volva recognizes a pink fairy as Cumula, her friend. Cumula tells volva that something is wrong Stratus Tower, a tower in the sky. Volva tells Link To go investigate. : Stratus Tower is a 5 story tower with a spiral staircase in the center. It is populated with Guay, Kataara, Keese, and Fire Keese. In the third floor, A wall breaks and a large, serpentine dragon appears. The Dragon is Sky dracos. It shoots beams of light at link. He shoots a rock at its batlike wings. After a few Hits Sky dracos falls to the ground and leaves behind a bag of bombchus. : In the boss room there are two larg platforms connected by a bridge. When Link enters the door seals, the lights dim, and King Gohma, Royal Armored arachnid appears. He hangs on the cieling and shoots webs at link. Link Faces the wall and activates a bombchu, which climbs up the walls to the cieling and explodes on King Gohma. He falls to the ground and Link Cuts off each Leg until The spider is Defeated. Upon return to Gale Island, Volva gives Link the Sky Gem. Sun temple At central Island Sharp and Flat appear. Sharp takes the five gems from link, and flat hits them with a needle. Sharp gives them back to link. Flat says "These gems are the notes to the Melody of the sun, Link." He teaches link the melody of the sun. Sharp tells link to play it in the sun temple. : The sun temple isn't a dungeon, it's just a temple. Link plays the Melody. The sun releases to circles of light. The water shoots out steam. Flat and Sharp congratulate link on his success. Link Takes two steps outside. A Dark Beast with Bat wings and a horn capture link and, it takes link and itself into a portal to another realm. Part Two:The Ten Temples Temple of Light The figure drops link into the sacred realm. The figure flies off. Link checks his bag and it turns out he dropped all of his weapons, even his sword and shield.The only item left is his solar flute. Volva (scared half to death) tells link to explore the temple to gain his lost items. After dodging Starmen, Flase firies, and beamos Link finds a chest with the skull bow in it. Den, the false goddess attaacks link. Link quickly destroys it with arrows. In another room link, finds his bombs, which he conveniently gets just before his battle with Foro, the false goddess. After blowing foro up, link gains his bombchus back, which he uses in his battle against Noru, The false goddess. At the end of the temple the dark figure flies into the arena. It is Unisoar, Flying fallen fairy and the boss of this temple. Link shoots it in the horn with the bow and slashes it until it vanishes. A door to another room opens. It contains a heart container. The next room has the triforce in it! When Link touches it the power and wisdom triforce part from the courage triforce and dissapear. The courage triforce dissapears and reappears on Link's hand. Then Kitts, the sage of light and a member of the keaton tribe appears. He tells link what happened. He also tells link that with the triforce he can leave the sacred realm. before link leaves, kitts gives him the shining sword and the gold shield. Link vanishes and appears in an unflooded hyrule. The place is no longer flooded because of the melody of the sun. Also strage, link has grown eight years older and is now 18. Volva's also older, as she is now gold. temple of nature Link sees a guy running across hyrule field. he asks him for directions to arbor island. The guy says "You mean Skull forest, I'll make a map." He gives link a map of hyrule, and Link bolts off to skull forest (which is actually a combination of Lost woods and kokiri forest.) : In the forest all the skull kids are gone, except for symphoso who is lying on the ground. He says to link "Link, is that you. A evil wizard attacked me and kidnapped all of the skull kids including Arilla and Sonami. They are in the nature temple. They are all under a trance, but they can be released from it with a song, the Skull Symphony." He teaches Link the Skull Symphony. "Save The Skull kids, Link." Symphoso says as he closes his eyes and passes away. Although grief stricken, Link follows his father's final words and heads to the Nature temple. : The nature temple is a ston temple with moss on the walls. It is populated by Floran, Boko baba, and Wildvines. Ocassionally a skull kid attacks Link but stops attacking and goes to the forest when link plays the skull song on his flute. After a while of searching Link falls into a pitfall trap with a big Turtle with a flower on it's head and shell and leafs on its body. The beast is called Floratank, and it shoots seed bombs. He beats it using his bow. He then gains the rapid cutter, a blade (not a sword) that cuts in a circle in front of link. : After recievig the boss key, Link unlocks the boss door right next to the entrance. Inside is Arilla, And she's not under a trance. When Link aproaches her she immediately recognizes him. Suddenly, the wizard appears. She is a hylian girl with a black cape and Gray robes coverin everything below her neck, except for the hands and the feet, the latter wearing Purple Shoes.She introduces herself as Marsala, The Evil wizard queen. She reveals the back of her Right hand, which has the triforce of power on it (she got this when link touched the triforce.) Her hands shoot a black aroow at Arilla. Marsala teleports away. Arilla Grows to three times the size of Link. Her flute splits into two and become swords. The arrow turns into black mask with red spots on it and moves to Her face. the mask sprouts six tentacles. Arilla is Now Fierce Arilla, Posssessed forest spirit. She swats the flute away from link. : FA Attacks link with swords, energy balls and tentacles. When the tentacles surround link, he can attack them all at once with the rapid cutter, doing so launches the mask off of arilla and you can use your bow to damage the mask before it reattaches to Arilla, and turning her fierce again. After 6 hits with the Rapid cutter and bow, the mask falls to the ground and Link slashes it with his sword, reverting FA back to regular Arilla. arilla Grabs the flute and gives him both that and a heart piece, and then a warp to the sages chamber. Once you're there Arilla is revealed as the sage of Nature. Once you're warped back to the skull forest all the Skull kids are there. There is a memorial to Symphoso in the center of the forest. Temple of Earth Link checks his map and finds a place labeled gargoll cavern. Link decides to see it and see how the gargolls are doing. However, as he soon finds out, it is flooded. All the gargoll are out of the cave. Griff explains that if a gargoll touches enough water, they faint and die within four days. He says that a big monster destroyed the dam. They can't rebuild it because that monster won't let them. Even worse, Loboro's in the cavern. Link enters the cavern, dives deep, and resurfacees in the temple of Earth. : The Temple is completely Rocky. it is inhabbited by Rox, Hinox, wolfos, Stalfos, and Armos knights. In the mini-boss room A Tigre attacks link. This enemy is extremely fast. However, carefully placed bombs stops it cold. It takes only a few hits to kill it. Once it's killed, you can enter the next room for a hammer. : The boss battle takes place on the roof. Link looks around for the big beast. Then a reptile stands up from the ground. It's Taller then The Four story Temple of Earth. It's Titannicly tall reptile, Reptroid. it slams its fist on the roof. Link spins the hammer and hurts its hand. Hee does the same thing with the left. he does each hand 5 times. Reptroid tries to eat link. Link dodges and throws a bomb in it's mouth. The Bomb explodes and Reptroid topples over and dies apon impact. then a heart container and warp space appear.Ooce you'te in the sacred realm, loboro reveals himself as the Earth Sage. Once you're back in the cavern, its unflooded, populated, and crystal filled. Volcano Temple when Link goes to Death mountain goron named link (his name is link no matter what you call your avatar) rolls up right beside Link the hylian. Goron link (lets call him GL) says "help us, the goron city is under attack.", At which point Gl takes the other link to goron city. The place has pools of lava, burnt gorons, and fallen rocks all around it. GL says that a flaming beast attacked Goron city. The beast lives in the Volcano Temple. link the Hylian gets up to the temple at the top of the mountain. : Volcano Temple is a mass of Lava and rocks. IT has Red wizzrobe, Dracos, Blazerats,Dodongos and Red bubbles. The Mini-boss is a snake made out of fire, called Pyrouge.To beat him, Link shoots the Stalactites down to make them hit pyrouge. after Pyrouge is carushed, a door to a small cavern opens. Inside of that cavern is a great fairy, who teaches link how to control volva using magic. Volva can now create gusts if wind and spin while tackling to make a mini-tornado. : The Boss room of this temple is an octogon with four rock pillars on the main platform. When Link reaches the center Leobalze, Fierce Flaming Lion jumps out of the lava. It attacks with fireballs, fire streams, and Claws. Link bombs the pillar of rock to scare Leoblaze with the rock fall. Then he releases volva and She blows of the flames on Leoblazes main and tail. Leoblaze bacomes paralyzed ,and Link slashes it until it reignites. It dies when link slashes it for the fourteenth time. It leaves behind a heart and a warp point. The sage of volcanoes is... Dargoro. Once link leaves the Chamber of sages, goron city is back to normal. Sea Temple Sub-dungeon:Iron Cavern The cavern is by goron city. You couldn't enter it without your fairy control, though. It is a small cavern with Steel on the ground. The only enemy is the sub-boss, Neral. All the rest is hazards and blade traps. Neral is a general carrying a spear and a shield. It can be defeated with bombs. The prize for defeating Neral is the Metal Soles, just another name for the Iron boots. Sea Temple Link heads to Zora Domain. The place is filled with bari and biri and all the zoras are in an area behind the cavern. By talking to them he finds out that Marsala summoned a wierd creature and put it in the sea temple and she summoned all of these jellyfish. You also find out that zealu is in the sea temple. After hearing this he Goes to the sea temple. : The sea temple is a temple is mostly water. It is populated by Gyorg, blue tektikes, and Cancers.There are many rooms where you have to beat all of the gyorg. Link enters through a hall with waterfalls instead of walls. Halfway through the dungeon Link enters a room that has a bridge that goes to a platform that's halfway to the end of the room. The rest is water. Once he's on the platform A Whale apears called Belug.He shoots its blow hole with an arrow and smacks its fin with a hammer bafoer it goes belly up. Then the platformmoves to a chest at the end of the room that contains the remote bombs. : At the end of the temple is a room thats a square of land and the rest is water. The boss is triserp, triple headed serpent. The three heads arecrocodile, bird, and Lizard shaped. the gator shaped head tries to suck link in so he places a bomb. The serpent tries to blow it away, but link detonates it when it's next to its mouth. Then The bird one shoots a freeze ray, but it hits the water. Link walks to triserp, plants a bomb, leaves the ice, and detonates it.The Lizard one's head turns to a diamond and slams his head on to the ground. Link detonates it as soon as it hits the ground. after reoeating the proscess a few times, The serpents split and turn into ropes. Link kills the three ropes. Link warps himself to the Chamber of the sages.The sage of the sea is zealu. She says "you look familiar, is your name, Link? It is, Now I remember, you were on a sinking ship and you and many other people were drowning. I rescued you when you were a baby. I took you to Arbor Island, so you could have a home and a family." Once you are warped back to zora's domain all the jellyfish are gone and the zora are out of the waterfall. Sky temple Volva suggests to go to the fairy skyland. when link arrives, he finds out that it's on the ground. Link finds a warp light and teleports to the sky temple. : The sky temple is a 5-story, jewel encrusted, hovering temple. It is populated by keese, fire keese, Green wizzrobes, yellow wizzrobes, and falcs. A Second floor room has The sub-boss Harpos in it. Harpos is defeated after a few arrows on her wings. Link then gains the hover boots. : At the top room a fox with a silver helmet, red lighning bolts on its fur, and a blade for its tail. It is Hurrifox, wind riding fox.It shoots wind out of it's mouth, in attempt to blow link off the temple. The way to beat it is to have the hover boots when it creates an updraft, hover above it, and slash it when the wind dies. After 14 sword swipes, Hurrifox turns into a breeze.Fairy skyland rises and attaches to the Sky temple. Link then finds a warp point. He uses it and meats the sage of the sky, Cumula. Darkness temple Link goes to the crunarin village, which is in a cavern. It has many stone statues of crunarin. lInk goes to the chief's house. He says that marsala blew a hole in the cavern. Allowing sun to get in. If the sun hits a crunarin they will turn to stone until nightfall. They can't repair the wall because of a beast that marsala put in the darkness temple. : the darkness temple has stone walls, dirt floors, and bottomless pits. It has Darclaws, Reaps, Redeads, Gibdos, Blue bubbles, green bubbles, and keese. Halfway through the dungeon link hits a keese with an arrow. the keese lands and changes to Vampiros. Vampiros drains health from link. Link takes it out by slashing itd back. He then gets the hookshot. : when link enters the boss room a purple sphere with a jack-o-lantern face and a chain for a tail challenges link. it's Duskdrac, Shadow infection virus. It combines with objects in the room to make monsters. It combines with the rug, making a serpentine beast, the door, making a mouth with teeth, te window, uassing the curtains as arms, and the chandelier. However each transformation has duskdrac's chain sticking out of them. If link hookshotsthe chain duskdrac will be pulled out, leaving him open for some ssword attacks. After 20 hits, duskdrac explodes and opens a warp point. The sage of darkness is Lunaris. after beating Duskdrac the crunarin seal up the hole. Thunder temple while link is walking near the center of hyrule field lightning strikes the center, creating a hole. He jumps in. He finds himself in the thunder temple. It is marble walled and marble floored. It is populated by tailsparans, White wizzrobes, thunder keese and jupites. On the second floor he fights a sub-boss called thorian, who shoots lightning. Link pulls him off his cloud and slashes him. After beating Thorian he finds a boy in blue named Gary. He says that he and his 3 brothers were sealed in here by marsala. They are Bill, Jim, and Charles. He gives Link a small key. Link finds Bill on the 3rd floor, and he recieves the mirror shield. He recieves the thunder arrows from Jim on the fourth. On the sixth he finds charles and he gives link the boss key. Link heads to the boss room, not knowing that the 4 brothers are behind him. : The boss room is a diamond shaped platform. when link is at the center, the four brothers take each corner. They raise their arms and the turn into flying monsters wreathed in lightning. They reveal themselves as the Thunder brothers, Storm Summoning Quartet. Their attacks are Diamond Storm, Where they flie to form a diamond and the top one shoots lighning, which link reflects with the mirror shield, Lined-up thunder, Where they line up facing link and shoot lighning, which link reflects, and Lightning ram, where the position themselve to form a tetrahedon, Fill the gaps with lightning, and ram Link, which he dodges. After they take enough damage they land on the corners of the diamond and shoot lighning at the center. It produces a lighning ball that shoots lighning at link. Link shoots a thunder arrow at the lightning ball. the lighning from the arrow travels down the paths of each of the boys electrical currents. When it hits the boys all 4 of them are destroyed. A warp point appears where charles got destroyed, and a heart appears wher gary was destroyed. Link warps to the sacred realm meeting the sages of thunder, flat and sharp. Desert temple Link goes to the gerudo Canyon. The canyon is, of course, inhabbited by gerudo. They basicly ignore link. He finds the desert temple. It is a pyramid shaped, 10-floored, sandy temple. It is inhabbited by Armos Knights, Mirages, Keese, Wallmasters and floormasters. On the fifth floor he sees a statue of a great beast. Link lokks at it, then turns away from it. At that point the statue comes to life. It is a Sphinx. This sub-boss challenges link to a 5 mind tests: a mirror shield puzzle, a block puzzle, a puzzle featuring lighting fires with a fire arrow, a hookshot challenge, and a few enemies. If he gets them wrong it attacks link. If Link beats all five the sphinx kills itself. after the sphinx dies Link grabs a shiny sword. It is the Crystal blade, a sword that allows link to locks on to up to three enemies at once and attack with near perfect acuracy. : At the tenth floor link falls to a circle platform. A sand dragon emerges from the wall, and then 10-arms appear. It's the Ten Armed Dragon, Dunedrac. It attacks link by ramming his head or claws at link. Link targets it's arms and cuts them. after all ten arms are beaten, they regrow. It takes 30 hits before the arms stop regrowing. when that happens. duskdrac digs back into the wall. Then It reapears behind link. It is about to eat link when a fidure goes by and slashes duskdrac's neck. A heart drops right to link. The Figure is a young gerudo male. He smiles and chuckles and then link and him are warped to the sacred realm. The kid says "I am Garondo, The kid you rescued long ago. I am now the leader of the gerudo.I am named after another gerudo boy. However, we are nothing alike. He wants to rule the land, and I want to protect it. I shall lead the Gerudo to a time of harmony." You are then warped out. Snow Temple Link heads off to anouki Icecap. Inconveniently, it is mostly melted. Most of the anouki are in the water. Link Goes to the snow temple. the Snow temple is an Ice floored place with crystal walls. It has white Wolfos, Ice keese, Freezards, Blue wizzrobes, and Snowkings in it. At the most slick region is the sub-boss Frostbolt. It flies quickly and shoots blue bolts of lightning form its mouth. The bolts freeze anything they hit. Link reflects the bolts onto a wall with the mirror shield. He climbs the sturdy icicles formed by the bolts and jump slashes frostbolt. after repeating this enough times frostbolt is destroyed. In the next room Link gains the gust jar. : The boss room is a rectangle with two huge ice masses on each side. The door freezes and Frostknight, Icy Dragon Rider appears. Frostknight is a white armored knight holding a spear and shield.Frostknight is riding on an Ice Dragon. Frostknight startts with the dragon shooting blue fireballs, which freeze once the hit a solid object. Link sucks them in the gust jar and releases them at the dragon. Occasionally the dragon will slam the top of the ice mass with its tail, releasing many ice shards. Link shoots them at the dragon with the gust jar. the knight also throws his spear, which returns back to him. eventually the dragon gets destroyed and the knight attacks himself. His spear turns into a sword an they battle in a sword fight. After being beaten the knight turns into snow. The warp point appears and link uses it. the sage of snow is Iso. Part 3: Final Battle Marsala's castle Link and volva, with all the sages unlocked, go to Marsala's Castle. It is locked and unreachable, but the sages' power take care of that. The castle has five rooms. four of them must be beaten to go to the fifth. The first room is a puzzle where link has todirect sunlight to a torch to burn it, suck it up with the gust jar, and light a different torch. The second one is a battle with a stalfos and for ice keese. The third room houses an Iron Knuckle, and the fourth room has a diamond wizzrobe, which can summon tailsparan, fire keese, blue bubbles, mirages, and Biri. : The fifth room houses marsala. zelda is lying on the ground, unconcious. Marsal says, "So you have finally arrived, Link. I must compliment you on reaching this far. However, You will not any farther. with you and zelda here I can have peices two and three. then I shall have all the puzzle and conquer all hyrule." She flies up in the air, and the battle begins. She shoots beams of light out of her right hand, and beams of darkness out of her left. While her left hand is busy, Link shoots the right hand with a thunder arrow. after a few hits she decides that the power can't defeat link. So she raises ther hand in the air and the triforce switches owners, she has courage, he has wisdom, and zelda has power. Marsala turns herself into a swordmaster. : as a swordmaster she acts very much like dark link does.Link stabs, and marsal jumps on to the sword. However this backfires as link spins and quickly attacks, due to the crystal blade's ability. Marsal switches the triforce again. Now you have power, she has wisdom, and zelda has courage. She turns into an archer with bat wings. She shoots aroows at link, but they bounce back with the mirror shield. The powers up a bomb arrow, which link hookshots and reverse it to her. She switches the triforces, returning them to how they were before. She turns into a furry beast with a demon head. It shoots fireballs at him.link throws a bomb in it's mouth. It then shoots laser beams out of it's eyes, which volva attacks. Marsala reverts back to her hylian form, laying on the ground, but breathing. Link raises his sword, ready to finish her once and for all. The true evil Just as Link gets ready for the final blow a dark fog comes out of marsala's body. zelda regains conciousness, but the fog grows. It stops growing but then it grows arms and a head, forming a giant ghost. Marsala says weakly, "that's Shadruid, the personification of evil. It can posses anyone, good or evil, and control them against their will. It possessed me for the triforce, please forgive me." She whistles a song and shadruid, link, volva, zelda, and herself get teleported to the sacred realm. : once they arrive the boss battle begins. Shadruid shoots dark beams, dark bombs, dark orbs, and slashes with its claws. Once it attacks with a beam link uses the mirror shield to attack its Jack o lantern eyes. after 7 hits zelda shoots a blue beam at links sword. He attacks and Shadruid roars in pain. It then summons keese and Attacks solely with its claws. Link slashes its tail 7 times. After this marsala powers up the sword. Then shadruid shoots dark bombs.Link absorbs 3 of them and shoots them with the twister jar. After 7 of those hits the sages power up links sword. after that shadruid shoots dark orbs. Link throws a bomb in its mouth 9 times.then the sages, marsala and zelda power up one of links arrows. Link shoots Shadruid right between the eyes, creating a hole in its fore head. Then the triforce combines. Shadruid turns into a beam that comes out of the hole in his forehead. It goes through the triforce's hole and fills it, turning shadruid into a small triangle. Marsala then destroys the triangle. ending The triforce goes directly to Marsala, she morphs into a white robed character with a pink cape and a headband with the triforce on it. She says "shadruid went after me because I am the true holder of the triforce, the Triforce queen. I am destined to live in the sacred realm for eternity, keeping the triforce safe. Volva, I'm sorry, but you, the Triforce fairy, have to stay here." Volva then turns to a rainbow color. As Link and zelda are teleporting away Marsala says "With Shadruid gone, Hyrule will finally be restored to eternal harmony." The credits then roll. At the end it shows zelda and link looking outside the moon temple, and an owl lands behind them. The screen freezes and the message "thank you for playing" appears on the screen. enemies This is a guide to all the new enemies. Blazerats:they are large rats with fire on their tail and heads. They attack with small fireballs. They are invincible until their flames are extinguished with wind. blue wizzrobes:blue robed wizzrobes that preform ice spells. cancers: Crabs Darclaw: They are dark peurple reptiles that stand on two legs, have a tail, have yellow eyes, and claws that are a little shorter then the rest of there body. They attack using their claws. They can be beaten in just a few hits. Devil Zora: They are just river zora/zola, but with a different name. Dracos: They are small red snakes with orange heads that fly with yellow wings. They shoot fireballs or small fire streams. One hit with an arrow or slingshot kills them. False fairy: They look like healing fairys until you get up close. When ou do they shoot lightning at you. They can be beaten by a hit with anything.Healing fairies are red, and false fairies are purple. Floran: Their body is like a circle with a cylinder attached to there head. their head is a flower with Golden petals. They have short vines connecting to their hands that are both a leaf. there legs are 2 roots. They attack by slashing their leafs. There weakness is there heads. green wizzrobes:They fly and shoot energy beams. jupite:Jupite's torso is covered in green armor. The head isred and snake like. There legs are gold and short. There arms and hands are silver. They shoot lightning balls at link, which can be reflecxted with the mirror shield. mirages:they appear, attack link, and dissapear. You need a crystal blade to kill them. reaps: they are grim reaper like enemies. there body can be pulled out of there cloak with the hookshot. Rox: Their body is a single rock. They also have two rocky arms. They shoot rocks at you. They are invincible to anything but the hammer, which shatters them instantly. snowkings:they are snowman-like creatures. They throw snowballs. They can be easily defeated with the gust jar. Star men: They are Heads with Star masks on them and two cylinder connected to their head. The arms have stars for hands. They are on a platform that link can't reach in the chamber of light. They use their stars as search lights and shoot light bolts at you if the searchlight spots you. They are beaten with your bow. thunder keeese:electrical versions of the keese. white wizzrobes: They are white robed wizzrobes that shoot lightning. Wildvines: They are entirely green and five centimeters shorter than link. They have 8 vine legs and 3 vine arms on their left and right sides of their body. They attack with there vines and they defend themselves with vines. Nothing other than the rapid cutter can harm them. Misc although none of this stuff has to do with the story, there still in the game. * The crunarin have a library. One of the books is legends of sixpoint. * the owl is a reference to kaepora and rauru. If kaepora is a incarnation of rauru, someone in the sacred realm, then who could this one be? * Link looks more like a skull kid then any of the links from other games. * after beating the sky temple, link has to warp to the sky using a blue light. Category:Game-type Fanfics